Love you
by emilyandrew2001
Summary: Used to be slowdylans story bit I have taken it on Tom and Sam are together and Sam is hurt at the riots
1. Chapter 1

I call came through in the ED and Sam picked it up on the phone with Tom next to her, they had been going out for about 2 years and had 2 twin kids called Nick and Zoe, they had got married a year after they had met as well. They were named after Zoe and Nick who were in a car crash who brought them together (it is not Nick and Zoe who are in casualty).

Sam put the phone down and had written some notes down that Dixie and Jeff had told her. "Tom, I've got to go treat a boy with a broken leg who won't talk to anyone. Love you so much, see you soon" Sam said well hugging him. "Don't be long, love you" Tom said to her and they shared a kiss.

She rushed out if the ED and didn't know that she was walking into a death trap. When she got to the shop and she started to walk up the steps, a knife was plunged her and the man didn't see that she was a doctor. There was a boy he hit over head and put the knife in his hand, and then he called an ambulance.

Jeff and Dixie were having a break and got a call. "Dix, we have got a call with unknown female and we don't know anything else" Jeff called over to Dixie."OK" Dixie called. When they got there they saw it was Sam and looked shocked. They had treated her but they needed an extra doctor her so they called the ED and Tom picked up.

"Hello" Tom answered. "Hi, Tom can you send out another doctor please because we have a knife wound and Sam is somewhere" Dixie said trying not to say that Sam was the victim. "Where is Sam then" Tom said with a worried tone in his voice." Sam is the victim "Dixie said with a sad tone to her voice. Tom went into shock and said he would come, Dixie didn't agree with this but she gave up on fighting.

When Tom got there he saw his beautiful wife in and out of concisions, he started to well up but he had to treat her as a normal patient and forget that it was his wife. When she had treated her and they had made space to get her to the ambulance. Tom was in the ambulance stroking her hair and holding her hand. When they had got to the ED, Tom had gone to pick up the kids. When he had picked them up and got back to the ED, Sam was in a scan and then was brought up to the spinal unit in the hospital.

Six months later

Sam and Tom had left Holby ED to have a fresh start and let all the bad times were too strong to say. They had moved closer to Sam's parents to help them out about after 2 weeks of the riots. Sam was at home well Tom was out shopping because Sam couldn't go shopping because her back was still sore but it was getting better. There kids were at her mums for a special day out because with Sam's back they couldn't go out for a while and because they were closer to her Mum, the kids could go out on a Saturday with there grandparents.

Sam was in her own world when she heard Tom come home from shopping, she was sort of glad she didn't have to do the food shopping anymore because she used to have to do it every week without Tom. That annoyed her so much." When you are better does it means I can stop food shopping every week" Tom called into the living room. "You will help me when I am better because we will do it quicker and the kids are staying overnight at my mum's house so we have all night just us to" Sam shouted back to him into the kitchen. When Tom had finished putting the food away he walked into the living room to find Sam sleeping on the sofa watching Miranda on TV. She heard a knock on the door and went to open it to find Zoe and Nick standing outside. "Hi Sam, how are you and Tom, I heard what happened at the Holby riots and came to see how you are" Nick said in a soft tone. Sam let them in. "Were fine, we have had 2 kids named after you for what you did for us and making us see sense. I am fine with my knife attack, it wasn't that bad as what it seemed, Tom was worried sick seeing me" Sam told them talking in the hallway."Do you want some tea" Sam asked."Yes, so we just take a seat in the living room if you have one" Zoe asked." We do, just in the door over there and Tom is in there" Sam replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was just a quick one to see what you guys think about it and if I should continue it as it used to be slowdylans story please rate and review.?**

"Hey Nick, hey Zoe, what are you two doing here?" Tom piped up whilst looking for his phone

"we just wanted to see what was going on and we were also wondering if you two want to come back to holby soon because we all miss you and the guy that did this was caught so of you did come back you could have your jobs back to" Tom stopped looking for his phone and listened intensely before saying "I will just go and speak to Sam about it, but I am NOT guaranteeing anything"

"Did you here that Zoe they night be coming home" Nick said with as very excited look on his face


	3. Chapter 3

"Sammmmm" Tom whined

"Yes Tom" Sam replied whilst making coffee for Nick and Zoe

"Nick has just asked if we could go back to Holby because we could have our jobs back and the guy that did this to you was caught and they all miss us Sam please can we go back" Tom said pleadingly looking into the ocean that are her Tom was saying this, Sam stopped making the coffee and began to listen, whilst Tom grabbed her hands.

"Yes Tom"Sam replied as she had known that she wanted to go back soon anyway, but Sam being Sam wouldn't let Tom get away with it that easily "On one condition"

"Anything Sam, I would do anything" Tom replied back with excitement thick in his voice

"You never ever make me go in a corner shop again because that just wouldn't do me any good would it" Sam said with excitement and fear in her voice, Tom noticed her pupils dilate and her hands started shaking in his vice like grip.

"Sam I would never do that,ever, to be honest I don't think I'll ever be able to set foot in a corner shop again after what happened to you Sam, never, you mean everything to me and I can't have you getting hurt Sam,not again, I thought I had lost you and that was the worst pain I have ever had Sam" he said tears welling up in the corners of his eyes threatening to fall. Sam couldn't manage words she just nodded and carried on making the coffees while Tom went into the living room to see how Nick and Zoe are as well as the twins who were quite happy on Nicks knee now all that they had to do was wait for the kettle to boil and wait to tell Nick and Zoe the good waiting for the kettle to boil Toms words had just processed around her head

"Tom"Sam called

"Yeah Sam" Tom replied

"Come here a minute" Sam called through to the lounge where he was

"Did you really mean what you said about losing me" Sam asked quietly which is un heard of unless she is really unsure of something.

"Of course I meant it Sam, if I hadn't I would never had said it to you would I,you really do mean everything yo me Sam and I don't know what I would do with out you" this time it was Sams turn to cry

"Tom you have no idea how much that means to me because no one has ever said anything like that to me before you and I can't wait to go home" Sam finished talking when the kettle clicked telling them both to wipe their eyes and get on with the job in hand,making coffee for the guests.


End file.
